


Teenlock <3

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fanart, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fantasy with titles is... oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenlock <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I’m being pretty insicure about my drawing skills. I’ve never been that confident, in fact. But still, I think that when you don’t feel at your best, the only thing to do is take the pencil and draw, draw, draw. And well. 
> 
> I thank anyone who said that I’m good at this. It means so much for me. I know I’m not the best out there, but I give my best, and that’s enough. <3

On [Tumblr ](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/65340495637/lately-im-being-pretty-insicure-about-my-drawing)  
On [Deviantart](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/art/Teenlock-410056901)


End file.
